Rollicking Romp
by vendettaxvotary
Summary: Playful games can sometimes turn naughty...written for the art drabble challege...smut, please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a while back as a drabble for Blythe's 'art challenge' drawing in the Shadow Gallery. If you haven't seen it yet, I encourage you to check it out. If you're too lazy to go and see it, I shake my finger at you, but I will give you a very basic description: it's basically a picture of a spiral staircase with a hand disappearing around a corner and V emerging from the shadows beneath the staircase.

**WARNING: SMUT (please don't flame)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, blah blah blah

"Hummm…" Evey murmured as she prowled as silently as possible through the gallery. Where could V be?

She had already checked in the library, the kitchen, the cinema room…but no V was to be found.

"My, my, my. Very sneaky, Mr. Vigilante, but I shall be the one to have victory this time," Evey muttered to herself. If she found him, she would be the one to pick the next activity. She smiled wickedly at the thought of another 'game' they might play.

She was now in the back of the gallery, opening various doors and peeking around corners.

"What's this?"

A single solitary door loomed at the very end of a long, empty hallway. Cautiously, Evey pushed open the door and gaped at what she saw.

The door had led her to an elaborate spiraling stairway. It seemed to be constructed of a solid cherry wood with intricate designs carved into the baluster.

"Wow, he has a whole second floor," she said as she approached the foot of the stairs. "Well, ready or not, here I come." Then she began to climb.

Meanwhile, in the dark shadows beneath the staircase, a smirking V emerged. He produced a small pocket watch from his trousers. Evey had only ten minutes left to find him before he would claim the prize.

The 'prize' was obvious. But what to _do_ with the prize? V smiled devilishly.

Oh, well. He still had ten minutes left to contemplate that delightful idea. Swiftly and silently, V left the stairwell and headed back to the main area of the gallery. It would certainly take Evey more than ten minutes to search the entire second level, so he would wait patiently for her there.

But the wait was nothing compared to what was in store for his Evey. Yes, he would be sure that he added his own little meaning to the game of 'hide-n-seek'.


	2. Chapter 2

Evey sighed to herself as she strode back through the gallery corridor. Well, she hadn't been able to capture V, but then again, not even the government had succeeded in that task. He had knack for disappearing when he wanted to.

_Oh, well,_ she thought, _there_ _goes the cinnamon massage oil, blindfold, and feather tickler._

But then again, she had yet to know what V had in mind for the next game.

Evey shut the main gallery door behind her and gasped.

V was lounging on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table and arms tucked behind his head. Fawkes seemed to cast an irritatingly smug grin at Evey as she feigned a playfully annoyed look.

She placed her hands on her hips. "And just how long have you been sitting there, _sir_?"

V stood up and pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh, about fifteen minutes more or less."

Evey made a 'humph' sound, but then broke out in a wide smile as he came to stand in front of her.

"Care to tell me your secret hiding place?"

V gave a dramatic wave of his arm. "Good heavens, no. I just might need it next time we play."

He slid an arm around her and reeled her in, closing the last remaining inches between them. He ran the cool porcelain nose of the mask up her neck until he reached her earlobe.

The lips grazed her ear as he growled, "But I might show you, someday."

Evey shivered.

"Well, you win. So, what's our next game?" she asked, her voice slightly unsteady.

Evey watched curiously as V released her and went back to the couch. He picked up a white box that had been lying on the carpet and handed it to her.

"Twister? You want to play twister now?"

V grinned wickedly behind the mask. "Ah, but my version of this particular game has a few added rules."

Her brow furrowed. "Like?"

In one swift movement, V whipped off her shirt. "No blouse."

He moved to her skirt. "No skirt."

A slow smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as V continued to strip off every article of her clothing. "No clothing at all."

"And do the same rules apply to you?"

"Of course," he said as he finally removed her knickers and tossed them to the floor. He paused for a moment, the obsidian eyes of the mask seeming to drink in every curve of her naked body.

Keenly aware of is gaze, Evey sashayed over to a large space on the carpet. An appreciative puff whistled through the slit in the mask as Evey knelt down and removed the lid from the box with extra care. She spread out the mat making sure to bend and wiggle her hips in the process. V made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"Good. You get ready while I set up the game."

If there was a land record speed for removing clothing, V would have set it. Evey had just barely set the dial down when she was yanked off her knees and pressed up against a warm, naked body.

"V?" she gasped as he pressed tiny kisses to her neck. She couldn't help but slid her hands up the marred flesh of his back, delighting in the slightly rough texture of his skin.

"Hmm?"

"I thought we were going to play."

"We are playing," he mumbled against her collarbone.

Evey giggled. "No, I mean Twister."

"Oh, right." A tiny sigh of disappointment escaped him as he released her. But then he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "This is going to be the same as last time. If you lose, I get to pick the next game. If I lose, you get to pick the next game. Now, let's play."

Evey spun the dial. "Right foot blue."

V placed his foot on one blue circle and spun the dial for Evey. "Left hand yellow."

Evey followed suit.

They continued to play in a tangle of limbs, each trying to outdo the other without falling to the ground. Evey's breathing grew more audible as the positions increased in difficulty, but V didn't seem to be breathing that hard at all.

At one point, V was standing more or less in a crab position one leg stretched out with Evey's arms on either side of his knees, her head dangling between them. His strength and endurance held out as he strained to reach the dial.

"Left foot red."

Evey searched around frantically for an open circle, but the only vacant one was next to V's head. With much effort she swung her leg over him to reach it, quite literally straddling his face. Suddenly, breathing had nothing to do with the positions anymore.

Evey's stiffed a gasp as she felt V's breath quicken and fan out over the very heart of her. At the same time, she watched in fascination as V's flaccid member stiffened until it lay flat on his belly.

With great effort, she picked up one hand and spun the dial.

"Right foot green," she gasped.

One shaking leg joined the outstretched one, and his torso shifted until his crotch was just about level with her face.

She couldn't resist.

Evey's tongue darted out for a playful lick of his balls. He arched toward her with a guttural groan, and she instantly felt his hot, moist tongue graze her flesh. She gasped and wriggled as his tongue licked, delved, and parted her, and it was all she could do to stay up on shaky limbs. She leaned forward to take his shaft all the way into her mouth, sucking him to the back of her throat. V moaned at the sensation, the resonance hummed directly into her sending frissons of delight shivering through her as she gasped and increased her rhythm.

V followed suit. He stroked when he could, gasped when her tongue laved his sack, and groaned when her teeth gently scraped his length.

Suddenly the sensation exploded. She took him back into her mouth as her orgasm wrenched a high, drawn out scream from deep within her. The sensation was enough to send V over the edge. He cried out her name as hot spurts erupted from his member and landed in her mouth.

With another gasp, V's limbs gave out from beneath him. Evey's felt what little breath she had leave her as she landed with a jolt on top of him.

They lay there for a few moments, gasping for breath, before Evey managed to turn around and crawl up to face him. He instantly drew her into his arms, cuddling her close until they both regained their breath enough to speak.

"So, that was all apart of the 'game' right, love?" Evey asked as she traced the knotted tissue of his chest.

"Of course, dearest."

Evey raised her head with a seductive smile and a wicked gleam in her eye. "Then that means you lose. I get to pick the next game."


End file.
